Suzy Sheep
Suzanne "Suzy" Sheep is Peppa's friend who is smart and has an impressive vocabulary (and a voracious appetite). She likes to eat foods like cinnamon swirls, Fruti Candy, cheesy weenies, ice cream and pizza. She dresses like a nurse. She is the deuteragonist. Suzy temporarily ditches Emily to be with Pedro Pony in "Poppies and Puddles" but was with Emily in the end of Poppies and Puddles. Personality She tends to be a little bossy at times, can be a pessimist when whe wants to be. She also loves doing extreme things, like in "The Naughty Tortoise" she kept yelling "CHOP THE TREE DOWN." She also has no siblings which lead her to conjour up the imaginary friend we know as "Leo Lion." Like Peppa Pig she to hates to admit defeat, which is why she often gets in fights with Peppa herself. Looks She has white wool, she wears a dark pink dress and black shoes. In the episode "The Secret Club", she changes her dress. Often she is seen in her white nurse's outfit. In ‘Poppies and Puddles’ her dress is light blue instead of dark pink and Suzy also wears a light blue hat with a light pink ribbon tied in a bow at the front. Her latest outfit, seen in the fan-made version of the episode Sports Day, is lavender with a hot pink backwards cap. In Suzy's Cousin she wears a pale pink summer dress with stripes of lavender and magenta. She dresses like Hinata Hyuuga in Undhee's Naruto X Peppa Pig. Suzy wears a pale pink floral long-sleeved dress with a hat and gloves in the hospital in George gets Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection and Peppa ressurects, the dress creates a reference to the hospital scene in "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry. Trivia * She does not have any ears in CreationBeTheWorld23's fanon, but only in 2015. * Although she is smart on this wiki, she's quite the opposite in the real show. For example, in Potato City, she didn't know what would happen if she went behind the tomato picture with a hole for her face. * Suzy's first appearance is in the episode "Best Friend". * Her favorite toy is an owl, this is showed in the episode "Sleepover". * She doesn't sleep a lot, but the only episode she does that is "Suzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzy Sheep". *In Suzy's Cousin Suzy is revealed to have a cousin named Joanna. **Her name is also revealed to be Susan, and Suzy was just for short. *In Dance Class Suzy says Ashley Sheep is her aunt. *Suzy cannot do ventriloquy in George gets Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection and Peppa ressurects. **She also died in the episode, although the episode is non-canon to everyone else's fanon. *Her aunt in episodes made by CreationBeTheWorld23 in 2016 is the pop star Star Sheep. *In Sonicthehedgehog223's fanon reloaded, she is a pessimist. *According to everyone else in Peppa's Squad, she says "Mickey-Mackey-Boo-Bah-Boo" often even though she claims that she's never said "anything so redonkulous in her life!" *She probably owns a battle-axe Gallery Baby Suzy.jpg|Suzy as a baby Peppa and Suzy as babies.png|Peppa and Suzy hanging out as a baby Suzy the sheep.jpg 180px-Suzy sheep.jpg Category:Characters Category:Sheep Family Category:Peppa's Friends Category:In Peppa's gang Category:Sheep Category:Canon Category:In the Mud Puddle Crusaders Category:Characters in gangs Category:Pedro's love interests Category:In Suzy's Secret Club Category:Characters in secret clubs Category:Canon Characters Category:Tomboys